5 MAROTOS! Quer dizer, 4 Marotos e 1 marota
by Hikary-seikatsu
Summary: Spoilers do quinto livro. Os marotos estão no quarto ano. Pq James(tiago) ficou tão idiota? Pq odeiam o Snape? Pq Lupin é tão melancolico? Explicações para tudo aki!


Para encher o saco de vcs aki está a minha primeira fic sobre Harry Potter. Spoilers do quinto livro Resumo: Harry acaba entrando na penseira e descobrindo mais coisas do seu pai. Quando estava no quarto ano e descobrindo pq ele mudou tanto e se transformou naquele idiota que vimos no quinto livro.  
  
1º CAPÍTULO - Os marotos não eram quatro  
  
Trem de Hogwarts. James (Tiago), Sirius, Remus e Pedro estavam se enchendo de doces, quando elas entraram.  
  
Ambas com longos cabelos castanhos. Mas, com diferenças claras. A mais alta mexendo nos cabelos claros e mirando os garotos com seus olhos muito verdes. A mais baixa, cabelo castanho acinzentado assim como seus olhos.  
  
-Lílian! Cherry!  
  
-Olá Pontas! -responde a mais baixa, Cherry.  
  
-Me diga Cherry pq você fica chamando eles com esses apelidos estranhos?  
  
-Não é nada Lílian.  
  
Afinal, Lílian não sabia sobre os marotos. Sirius, Pedro e James ainda não haviam conseguido se transformar em animagos, portanto não podiam acompanhar Remus em suas transformações.  
  
Cherry se sentou ao lado de Remus pegando alguns de seus sapos de chocolate. Lílian continuou de pé. Ela nunca gostou de ficar andando muito com eles, mas Cherry adorava. E o que ela não fazia pela amiguinha francesa. Mas, Cherry, possuía diversos motivos, para andar com eles. Em primeiro ela sabia do que Lupin era. Descobriu no segundo ano. James acabou contando tudo para ela e assim como os outros marotos ela não se importou. Talvez, ela começou a ser mais amiga de Lupin depois disso. Cherry era uma animaga desde pequena. Cadastrada no ministério da magia francês por seu pai (Um homem muito parecido em personalidade com Lucio Malfoy e sua mãe parecida com a de Sirius).  
  
A porta da cabine se abriu: então Snape e Ky (que estava no sétimo ano).  
  
-O que querem?-perguntou Sirius já se levantando  
  
-Nada que te interesse.-murmurou Ky - Mana, pq você fica andando com esses paspalhos?- ele pergunta se dirigindo a Cherry.  
  
-Eles não são paspalhos Ky. E o pq de eu andar com ele tb não te interessa.- ela completa com um sorriso.  
  
-Como se não bastasse estar na Grinfinória.....  
  
-Que com certeza é melhor que a Sonserina!  
  
-Só pq você quer.-fala Snape pela primeira vez em toda a fic.  
  
-Cala a boca, querido priminho que a conversa não chegou no cabelereiro!  
  
-E mesmo que tivesse chegado o Snape não estaria lá. Afinal ele não corta cabelo!- retruca James.  
  
-James, Cherry! Quanta baixaria! Parem com isso! - interfere Lílian  
  
James fica bastante vermelho e Cherry com cara de indignada. Assim ela ficava parecendo mais criança que o normal (ela tinha cara de criança e 13 anos. Está adiantada).  
  
-Não precisamos ser defendidos por um sangue-ruim. -resmunga Snape  
  
-Tá aprendendo direitinho moleke.-Ky diz com orgulho  
  
-Como ousam!- Sirius se levanta novamente só que n é impedido por Cherry.  
  
-O assunto é de família Almofadinhas. -ela fala num sussurro. -Vcs se orgulham de ter sangue-puro né engraçadinhos? Ky você é um lerdo que não consegue nem lançar um simples feitiço convocatório! Snape, você só é bom em poções! Deve ter a maior inveja de James no quadribol. Até do Pedro! (que até agora não apareceu XD) Ele pelo menos consegue se manter equilibrado na vassoura! E você Ky: tem que ficar com puxa-saco ao lado? É medo de se machucar? Levar bronca do papai?  
  
-Não mete o nome de nosso quer dizer, meu pai no meio!  
  
-Eu meto o nome dele onde eu quiser Ky! E ele continua sendo meu pai! Não fui deserdada não! Tenho alguma utilidade, sabe?  
  
-O que quer dizer?  
  
-Você se acha o orgulho da família. Mas, sou eu que sei feitiços, que tira notas boas e que...  
  
-... Só arranja confusão!  
  
-E daí? Pedi sua opinião quanto o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer?  
  
-Resposta pra burro o Ky da de graça. - fala Snape.  
  
-Tá bom Ranhoso. Á vista, fiado ou aceita cartão de credito? -pergunta James cínico.  
  
-Eu sabia que ele dava pros burros da Sonserina! Você tb aceitou Snape? -pergunta Sirius maldosamente.  
  
-Proxíma parada: Hogwarts!  
  
Ky e Snape saem da cabine. Lílian dá um esporro geral neles,mas tb saí da cabine junto com Cherry para trocar de roupa.  
  
-Ela realmente é uma marota! - diz Pedro  
  
Cabo! Pessoal eu preciso ter uma idéia pro nome maroto da Cherry. Tem muita coméida e romance mas seguindo a história do livro eu não posso deixar Lílian e James juntos de primeira então preciso de outros casais. Eu acho o Rabicho idiota demais para ter um papel muito significativo na história. Comédia só se quiserem mas aventura tem que ter pq senão eles não seriam marotos.  
  
Tá ridículo, eu sei! 


End file.
